The Two Paths of Love and War
by Let's all sing Kombaya
Summary: Blu Scout Ryan is bored of TF2, with never any new maps or weapons. Soon W.H.O Invasions begin, but he meets a young femscout that changes his life. He also learns of the Captain's evil plans. Can he help save TF2 and keep has love at the same time?
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

Thanks for all the support of the community! I am hoping that I can ask a TF2 SFM creator to turn this into a SFM. Here are the characters and organizations. If you are to read this, plz first familiarize with the characters (including femscout) the weapons, as well as playing the game a few times.

Blu Team: A team of mercenaries hired by Blutarch Mann to help fight his rival and brother, Redmond Mann for the inheritance of the money of their father

Red Team: A team of mercenaries hired by Redmond Mann to help fight his rival and brother, Blutarch Mann for the inheritance of the money of their father

The O.W.N. Organization: An organization that stands for Our World Now that is led by The Captain. Its number one priority appears to be to take back TF2 from Blu and Red Mann, allowing the mercs to be able to be in charge of the games. They invade maps in hope to convert fighters to join them. But it seems the leader may have something else on his mind...

Ryan Howards: A Scout that originally fought for the Blu team at 2Fort. He has piercing green eyes is a slender but strong figure. He got bored of his role as a scout, never being able to change, always fighting in the same map. He was invited to join the O.W.N organization, and he accepted. He, unlike other scouts, is not as ruthless and mean, has high skills as a Scout, but also has an uncanny ability to play like Spy, stabbing and throwing knives. He was tutored by the Blu Spy and was taught some of Spy Basics, including weapons. He usually uses the Soda Popper, the Wrapper Assassin, as well as the Bonk! Atomic Punch, but he also always caries a Big Earner, a Sapper, and sometimes an Invisi-watch with him.

Kate Stevenson: A female scout (femscout) with blue eyes that plays for the Red team. She always has a red ribbon tied in a bow around her hat, and she is the one Ryan has a crush on. You will find out more soon. Her usual weapons include the Sandman, Force-A-Nature, and a Flying Guillotine.

The Captain: A bitter Medic that had been dismissed by Blu Mann for being not a very helpful Medic. His true name is unknown, and he is known as his nickname. He uses Silver botkiller Medi-Gun, Overdose, and the Vita-saw. After being thrown out, he gathered outcasts of TF2 and created the O.W.N., an organization that would supposedly bring rights back to the mercs. He actually has a secret revenge plan…

Jacque Levantre: A long time spy, he is an expert at his class and was also the tutor of Ryan. Even though his life is always at risk, he enjoys scaring the living daylight out of his opponents by disappearing and reappearing, as well as backstabbing without a trace. His usual weapons include the Ambassador, a Red-Tape Recorder, Your Eternal Reward, and uses the Quackenbirdt.

And Now let the story begin!


	2. Chpt 1: Intellegence

**Chapter 1: Intellegence**

2Fort – Capture the Flag – The Game is about to begin

 _5…4…3…_

 _The Announcer's sharp cold voice pierced through the warm air. Summer was at its end, but there was no doubt that the two brothers Blutarch and Redmond Mann's unending rivalry will not die with the season. Ryan, a Blue Scout, pull out his Soda Popper, Bonk! Atomic Punch, and his Wrapper Assassin, and waited at the closed doorway, awaiting the start of the game. He carefully places his punch, bat (Wrapper Assassin), and the bat's ornament in his belt._

 _3…2…1…_

 _He was all set, waiting for the final command._

 _0… Go! Bring back your enemy's intelligence to your base!_

 _He streaked out the door like a beam of light. Running for the upper sniper balcony of the map, he double-jumps onto the roof of the hallway between the two forts. A Sniper takes aim at him with his deadly Huntsman. The Sniper knowns that if he does not make this shot, he will be dead. What he doesn't know is that Ryan reaches for his ornament, pulls out his Wrapper Assassin. Before the bow releases the arrow, Ryan smacks the ornament, and it flies toward the sniper. The enemy tries to relocate himself to avoid the flying projectile. Too late. The ornament smacks the sniper square in the face. With a scream, fragments of the shattered ornament pierce the unfortunate sniper's eyes and leave scratches in his face. He is under the effect of bleeding. He tries to head back to spawn, but a glint of silver flies through the air. It is not a weapon a scout would normally use. A Big Earner. However, it does the trick. The knife hits his back, instantly killing him. His corpse falls to the ground, awaiting respawn._

 _Ryan_

Ryan jumps onto the Red Fort's upper landing where the sniper was seconds ago. As he wiped the sweat and blood from his bow, he squats down and gives the body a nudge to assure that it is dead. Unlike most other scouts, who would taunt at or give the body an extra shot from his or her scattergun, Ryan does respect his victims. If fact, he is a lot different from other scouts. He is not as ruthless, as much of a jerk as others, and he actually uses his brain. One major thing about him was that he also was bored of how TF2 is. Rarely do new maps come, nor do new weapons come often.

After he checks the body of the dead man, he extracts the knife, and places it in a pocket which also held a Sapper, both of them being priceless gifts his tutor Jacque Levantre had given him when he had finished all his classes. Jacque Levantre is the current Blue Spy, and extremely infamous to the other to have finished off many of their teammates, mass stabbing with his deadly Your Eternal Reward, as well as his powerful, sentry-undoing Red-Tape Recorder, and his dead-accurate Ambassador.

Right as Ryan stood up, he heard the familiar clicking of an uncloaking spy. He pulls out his Soda Popper, and just as the sound of a knife being drawn from a sheath, he turns around and fires. His bullets hits the Spy-sicle, knocking it from the Red Spy's hand and it fell down into the lake. The Spy quickly whips out his Enforcer, attempting to shoot Ryan. As the Spy fires, the Blu Scout does a perfect double jump, avoiding every killer bullet. As the Spy reloaded his revolver, Ryan snatched his Atomic Punch from his belt, opened the can, and drank. He felt the liquid course through his veins, then, with a sudden liftoff he ran around the spy, avoid his every attempt to shoot him. As his invincibility comes to an end, he, once again, pulls out his Wrapper Assassin and with a lot of force, smacked the Red Spy, sending him flying down to the ground below. The spy's body gave a final shudder, then was still.

Ryan jumps down to the corpse. He notices a glint of silver on the spy's wrist. He did not want to loot the dead, but eventually curiosity won. He ran over and carefully removed what seems to be some sort of watch. Unlike most watches, this watch had several buttons on the side. He pressed the button that was the highest. The watch's screen lit up. Then scanning down, he saw a button that had to be the time adjuster. Then he reaches the final button, one slightly larger than the rest. He, against his better judgement, presses it. Nothing appeared to have happened except there was a _Whoosh_ sound. Deciding that the watch was just some plain old digital watch, he looked down at the body. That was when he got a shock. He could not see his shoes even though he could feel that they were there! Then he looked at the lake near the spy and was surprised to see no reflection of him! Then he realized that he had gone invisible, just like the many times his tutor has miraculously disappeared! At that moment, he had realized that he had set his hands on a curious little device, the Invisi-Watch. He clicks the large button again and sees his reflection again. With a sigh of relief, he places the watch with the rest of his spy gear.

Ryan then rushes down to the other team's fort, and has almost reached the enemy's intelligence room, when hears the clang of metal against metal, as well as the beeping of a sentry, not unlike the ones their engineer, Robert, often built. He takes a peek and spots the sentry but withdraws his head before it spots him. He tried to think of a strategy. As he leaned against the wall, something jabbed painfully into the side of his waist. He felt for the thing, and pulled out the Sapper. That was when it came to him. He plucked the Sapper and Big Earner from his bag and waited quietly for his opportunity. The Engineer finally steps out of the room with the intelligence in search of more metal. When the Engineer turns his back towards him to walk to the ammo resupply box, Ryan rushes forward with his Big Earner and plunges the knife straight towards the unwary engineer's back.

Ryan did not notice the Engineer's smile. As his knife plunged down, the Engineer whirled around, his wrench at the ready. Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal. As each person pressed hard with their own weapon, the Engineer's smile began to falter and became a look of pure surprise. As an experienced engineer, he had dealt with spies for years. He knew their weakness was a whack from his trusty Southern Hospitality, which would instantly put them under the influence of bleeding. This was different. The only time he had seen a scout with a spy's knife was when he had no weapons left and his Sandman got burned up by Pyro. Other than then, he had never seen anyone but spy use a knife. This scout had the reflexes of a good spy, no doubt had years of practice with the dagger. He fought smoothly and gracefully with the deadly blade.

The face of the Engineer became a sneer. Even though the young scout's abilities may be good, he was nevertheless an enemy. The engineer pulled out his pistol and fired at the scout. The bullets found their mark below Ryan's stomach near the waist. Blood flew through the air. Ryan placed his left hand on the slowly growing dark red stain. Giving a bellow of rage, Ryan lifted the ornament and his Wrapper Assassin and sent the ornament flying toward his enemy. The Red Engineer smashed the ball in midair, but before anything else could happen, Ryan double-jumped, landed on the Engineer's head, and leapt of again. Stumbling backwards with his vision obscured with his broken goggles, the engineer pulls out his Pomsom 6000 in hope of electrocuting the scout and fires toward the blurred figure. Ryan dodges every shot, but his movement starts to become slower and slower as pain throbbed at the wound at his side. He activates the Soda Popper's hype. With renewed energy, Ryan takes a final leap at the Red Engineer before performing a 360 degrees spin and cracking the Engineer's neck with his bat. The engineer sway at bit, then collapses.

Then, grabbing the ammo box for himself, Ryan approaches the entrance to the intelligence room. He clicks on the watch, wrapping himself in its cloak of invisibility, and jumps on the Sentry. The moment the cloak wears off, the sentry sees him and tries to aim for him. The Sentry gun was too slow. Ryan slams the Sapper onto it, instantly disabling it was the Sapper slowly reduces the Sentry to scraps of metal. He knows that this will be the last intelligence his team needs to win this game. He reaches and limps for the case with his blood covered hands, and slowly ties the case to his back.

 **Hey Readers! Don't Forget to review, favorite, and follow! Stay tuned!**

 **Next Chapter Ryan meets Kate!**


End file.
